


Под звездами Корсики

by tigrjonok



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha, Star Trek
Genre: Complete, Crossover, Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 06:25:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10938843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigrjonok/pseuds/tigrjonok
Summary: В разное время, в разных вселенных.Кроссовер «Отблесков Этерны» с «Гарри Поттером», «Стар Треком» и — в каком-то смысле — фильмом «Облачный атлас».





	Под звездами Корсики

_Теперь я понимаю, что границы между шумом и звуком условны. Любые границы условны и созданы, чтобы их переступать. Все условности преодолимы, стоит лишь поставить для себя эту цель. В такие мгновения я слышу твое сердце так же четко, как свое. И понимаю, что разлука – это иллюзия. Моя жизнь простирается гораздо дальше физического тела._

Первая весенняя ночь года мерцает звездной капелью и дразнит сонную землю игривым шепотом ветра. Он уже теплый, ветер, он уже пахнет просыпающимися травами и ручейками тающих снегов. На карнизах переливаются в лунном свете сталактиты сосулек, роняют на каменную кладку редкие капли, что на мгновение вспыхивают яркими огнями — и умирают с весенней песней на устах. Воздух, простившийся с морозной прозрачностью, звенит в такт этой мелодии. Воздух смеется и зовет в дорогу.

Заслышав чьи-то шаги, Вальдес и не думает оборачиваться. Он прекрасно знает, кому может прийти в голову блажь подняться в такой час на эту башню. Они уже не в первый раз встречаются здесь, словно выскользнувшие в нарушение устава из комнаты унары. Не в первый раз замирают на мгновение вот так, один у парапета, а другой — у края лестницы, словно в ожидании то ли грома небесного, то ли пения праздничных колокольчиков. Только мирозданию нет до них никакого дела, а все барьеры — и сломанные, разбитие внезапным штормом на тысячи осколков, и исчезнувшие, незаметно растаявшие под лучами солнца, и каменные, незыблемые, еще держащиеся под огнем орудий, — все эти барьеры и все резвящиеся между ними демоны существуют в головах и в душах. 

— Это ночное бдение вряд ли пагубно отразится на вашем здоровье, — по-прежнему не оборачиваясь, с усмешкой замечает Вальдес. — Ваш адъютант будет счастлив. 

— Не добавите: «к сожалению»? — с точно такой же усмешкой интересуется Олаф и подходит ближе, встает рядом — и все же на расстоянии, вполне достаточном, чтобы удовлетворить оборонную команду, охраняющую еще не сломанные барьеры.

Порыв ветра приносит новую песню капели, и Олаф едва заметно вздрагивает. Он все же не достаточно здоров для подобных прогулок, но тепло нагретой огнем комнаты, жар камина, рядом с которым так и тянет сбросить мундир, а то и нижнюю рубашку, покой удобной мебели — все это уже давно представляется ему куда б _о_ льшей опасностью, и Вальдес прекрасно об этом знает. Вероятно, проще и безопаснее было бы вовсе прекратить эти встречи, вот только ни один из них не может — давно уже не может — этого сделать.

— А надо? — отвечает Вальдес на заданный вопрос. — Меня, положим… гм, не огорчила бы лихорадка, которая задержала бы ваше возвращение в Дриксен до лучших времен, но вам это и так отлично известно.

— Вальдес… — Олаф обреченно вздыхает и качает головой.

— Вот именно. Все уже сказано, мой дорогой враг, а сегодня я не в настроении ссориться. 

— Не думал, что с вами такое бывает, — иронизирует Олаф. И это означает: он все-таки расслабился. Он часто улыбается одними глазами — по глади штормового северного моря пробегают стремительные солнечные блики, — но смех редко срывается с губ, и редко звучат шутки. Возможно, потому что и в том, и в другом слишком много горечи. Если Вальдес острит, лишь обозначая укол рапирой, увенчанной защитным колпачком, то Олаф неизменно и, кажется, даже против своего желания, бьет наотмашь. 

— Жизнь порой преподносит сюрпризы, — Вальдес смеется губами и голосом, но прячет взгляд, потому что знает: тот выдает его, даже в темноте. По крайней мере, этому человеку. — Сознайтесь, Олаф, вам было бы любопытно изучить такой природный феномен, как я. — Вальдес опускает голову, обозначая намек на светский поклон.

— Возможно, — усмехается тот и чуть поводит плечами, принося безмолвные извинения. — Вот только, мой дорогой враг, — украденное обращение в устах Олафа звучит жестко, и не ясно, кого он пытается сейчас отрезвить этим тоном, себя или собеседника, в легкость нрава которого давно уже не верит ни на суан, — в наших обстоятельствах это все не имеет значения.

* * *

В лаборатории дома на площади Гриммо темно — и холодно, будто в хогвартских подземельях. Один Мерлин ведает, сколько сил Северус убил на эту метаморфозу и зачем ему это вообще понадобилось.

Люпин не мерзляв — к счастью, как он любит повторять себе под нос, открывая дверь в эту темень, рассвеченную разноцветными вылетающими из котла брызгами. В лаборатории неизменно пахнет аконитом, вербеной — и почему-то хвоей, хотя уж кто-кто, а Северус совершенно не похож на дух Рождества. Хотя Люпин давно уже не может даже мысленно описать внешность человека, отношениям с которым не менее трудно дать название. Враги? Нет, это и много лет назад — по крайней мере, для него самого — было не так, а уж теперь — тем более. Друзья? Для начала было бы неплохо, но если Северус услышит от него это слово, он изойдет таким ядом, что любой василиск сдохнет от зависти. Союзники? Это слишком безлично и не вяжется ни с собственными ощущениями, ни со стремительными солнечными зайчиками, что время от времени вспыхивают в глазах Северуса, когда он старается не засмеяться в ответ на очередное обманчиво-небрежное замечание. 

Странно, но именно рядом с Северусом Люпина постоянно тянет на дурацкие каламбуры, а от дурацких же мальчишеских розыгрышей удерживает только опасение разрушить непрошенными ассоциациями с прошлым все то, чего он уже успел добиться — пусть этому и не получается дать название. Под теплом стремительных солнечных зайчиков, что вспыхивают в глазах Северуса, когда он едва заметно закусывает губу, сдерживая улыбку; под освежающе-теплым весенним ветром смеха, которым Люпин встречает неизменные колкости и насмешки, все быстрее тают барьеры, что возвели между ними обстоятельства и прошлые ошибки. 

Именно об этом — о разрушении барьеров — думает Люпин, сидя в лаборатории и глядя на методично помешивающего Аконитовое зелье Северуса. Ни у кого из них нет в эти дни лишней минуты, но все же что-то тянет их сюда, в этот дом, в эту комнату, углы которой теряются в уютном полумраке, лишь немного разбавленном язычками пламени под котлом, — хотя, вероятно, Северусу было бы проще готовить зелье в Хогвартсе, а Люпину — получать его посылками с совой. Но «проще» — не синоним, а иногда и антоним слова «лучше».

Северус заканчивает очередную серию помешиваний — три по часовой стрелке, четыре — против, повторить десять раз, скоро Люпин выучит алгоритм приготовления зелья наизусть, — откладывает в сторону черпак и поворачивается к котлу спиной. Люпин на полуслове обрывает свой рассказ о последней встрече с гриндилоу, что в изобилии водятся в окрестностях поселения оборотней, где он торчит последние месяцы, пытаясь хоть как-то удержать от опрометчивых шагов этих отчаявшихся… ну да, людей, и пропади пропадом все циркуляры министерства. 

— Люпин… — Северус запинается и сдвигает брови, словно перед прыжком в ледяную воду. 

Люпин моментально догадывается, что тот пытается выдавить из себя. Кончики пальцев теплеют, и колени начинают дрожать так, что не сиди он в кресле у стола, непременно свалился бы на пол, — от острого и яркого понимания, насколько Северусу трудно прекратить эти нелепые встречи.

В последние дни Северус напряжен сильнее обычного. Что-то, видимо, случилось. Что-то, чем он не счел нужным поделиться с Орденом (хотя, скорее, решение принял Альбус). Что-то, что заставляет его снова прятаться за остатками полуразрушенных барьеров и раздраженно поводить плечами при осознании того, что этих обломков уже недостаточно для обеспечения надежного укрытия.

— По-моему, здесь где-то были шахматы, — произносит Люпин будничным тоном. От чего бы Северус ни бежал — он не собирается ему помогать. — Сыграем? Зелье еще с полчаса не будет требовать твоего внимания. 

— Неужто ты запомнил? — усмехается тот и все-таки садится напротив, взмахом палочки призывая доску и фигуры. — Слагхорна от удивления удар хватит. 

— Может, я не так бездарен в зельях, как ему казалось. А может, — Люпин лукаво улыбается, — ты просто лучший учитель.

Северус в ответ только тянет презрительно:

— Ну разумеется, — и прикусывает губу, сдерживая улыбку. 

— Если тебе нужна помощь, — Люпин делает многозначительное ударение на последнем слове, — ты можешь на меня рассчитывать.

— Мне дорога сохранность лаборатории, — парирует Северус абсолютно механическим тоном, словно просто по привычке. Его глаза горят лихорадочным блеском, и едва заметно напрягается грудная клетка — будто вместе с потоком воздуха из последних сил удерживает рвущиеся наружу слова.

Люпин тянется через стол — довольно медленно, давая возможность вскочить или отшатнуться, — накрывает руку Северуса своей и чувствует пальцами лихорадочное биение чужого пульса. 

— Нет, — отвечает Северус на все невысказанные вопросы сразу. Только легкая хрипотца в голосе выдает его с головой, но слово звучит твердо — и обреченно, — и боль просачивается через поры в пальцы Люпина и кажется почти осязаемой. 

— И все же, обращайся, если передумаешь. Предложение остается в силе. 

Северус откидывается в кресле, разрывая контакт, и взмахом палочки расставляет фигуры. Он смотрит на стол, пряча глаза, и с горечью едва уловимо шепчет себе под нос — видимо, забыв, насколько тонок слух у оборотней:

— В другой жизни.

* * *

— Вы сами себе не верите, — усмехается Вальдес. И, пытаясь сгладить чрезмерную серьезность, добавляет шутливым тоном: — Я ведь почти что закатная тварь, вам наверняка уже рассказали. Мы, знаете ли, такие вещи чувствуем.

— Полезный, должно быть, навык. 

Олаф принимает за шутку не только тон, но и смысл, однако углубляться в подробности собственных взаимоотношений с ведьмами Вальдесу не хочется — не ко времени. Молчание затягивается, становится вязким, ароматным и волнующим, как пряная летняя ночь, — слишком много висит в воздухе невысказанного. «Это имеет значение — потому что иначе вы бы не приходили. Или, напротив, приходили бы, но с легким сердцем, и не замирали бы ледяным изваянием на четком, словно раз и навсегда утвержденном в армейской инструкции, расстоянии в попытках сдержать запретные желания».

— Вы вольны мне не верить, но это — правда, — наконец произносит Олаф. Он любуется танцем своенравных упрямых снежинок с таким видом, будто смотрит в лицо Вальдеса. — Не стоит обольщаться и потворствовать иллюзиям. Мой дорогой враг, я, видите ли, никогда не был и вряд ли когда-нибудь буду ритором. Но, если угодно, могу выразиться иначе. В наших обстоятельствах ничто не имеет б _о_ льшего значения, чем сами эти обстоятельства. 

— Других в нашей жизни все равно никогда не будет, — упрямо возражает Вальдес. Это все тоже уже сказано — словами, жестами, взглядами, — но в воздухе звенят просыпающиеся травы и все сильнее пахнет наступающей весной, и все громче зовет неизбежная дорога.

— Я знаю, — тихо откликается Олаф. Он кажется таким уязвимым в этот момент — словно вдруг впервые осознает: остатков полуразрушенных барьеров недостаточно, чтобы обеспечить надежное укрытие, — что Вальдес просто не может не отступить. 

— Говорят, народы Бирюзовых земель верят в переселение душ. Вам знакомы эти предания?

— Мифические народы не менее мифических земель и их варварские сказки, — немного смущенно усмехается Олаф. И добавляет: — Знакомы. Только не говорите, что разделяете эти суеверия.

— Почему нет? Есть в этой идее что-то привлекательное, не находите?

— Я — эсператист, — Олаф вздыхает с сожалением, лишь наполовину наигранным. — Однако, если жизнь вдруг докажет вашу правоту, я непременно найду способ принести свои извинения за недоверие к вашему чутью.

* * *

Весенние ночи на Райзе наполнены особым очарованием. И пусть густой насыщенный аромат тропических цветов и легкий прохладный бриз с моря — не более чем созданная самыми совершенными во всей Федерации системами климат-контроля иллюзия. Значение реалистичности слишком часто переоценивают.

— Спок, солнце давно зашло, — замечает Кирк, удобно устроившись в шезлонге с местным коктейлем, похожим на земной май-тай. — Может, ты все-таки снимешь куртку? Ведь теперь нет никакого риска, цитирую: «заработать солнечный ожог». А еще лучше — просто переоденься во что-нибудь более удобное.

— Форма Звездного флота была создана для комфорта в любой среде, — откликается тот. — Кроме того, даже системы климат-контроля не могут существенно изменить естественную экосистему. В тропиках водятся…

Кирк громко стонет, прерывая намечающуюся лекцию:

— Скажи, все вулканцы такие ипохондрики, или это только мне так повезло?

— Не могу сколько-нибудь информативно ответить на ваш вопрос, капитан.

— Джим, — поправляет Кирк. — Мы в отпуске. 

— Как вам, — Спок подчеркивает обращение голосом, и в его глазах мимолетно вспыхивают озорные искры, — будет угодно.

— Мне угодно, — принимает вызов Кирк, — чтобы ты снял эту гребаную куртку. Это приказ, коммандер.

Спок вопросительно приподнимает бровь, но все же через минуту подчиняется. Кирк сразу же понимает, что это была, пожалуй, плохая идея. Обнаженные сильные руки, на запястьях которых через неожиданно тонкую — и наверняка чувствительную; черт-черт-черт! — кожу просвечивают зеленые вены, слишком притягивают взгляд. Шум моря становится сильнее — или это начинает шуметь кровь в ушах?

— И все же не слишком продуктивно нам было отправляться в отпуск обоим одновременно, — замечает Спок в пространство.

— Мы тянули жребий, — напоминает Кирк. И он даже не мухлевал — просто положился на судьбу, которая благоволит дуракам, пьяницам и капитану корабля «Энтерпрайз», особенно когда тот затевает что-то не слишком разумное. И опасное. — Корабль находится на орбите, половина команды, включая нас, развлекается на планете. Расслабься. 

— Это — тоже приказ? — спрашивает Спок преувеличенно серьезным тоном.

— Нет. Прости.

Спок на секунду чуть шире раскрывает глаза — этот жест заменяет ему удовлетворенную ухмылку, — кивает и садится в соседний шезлонг. Куртка остается висеть на спинке.

Кирк понимает, что рискует все испортить, но не может сдержаться и осторожно и медленно касается обнаженной кожи чужой руки. На пальцы он старается не смотреть вовсе — просто гладит предплечье, наблюдая за тем, как вены на запястьях и щеки где-то на краю зрения все сильнее зеленеют от прилива крови.

— Капитан…

— Джим, — на этот раз мягко просит Кирк.

— Вы — мой командир. Устав Звездного флота…

— И этим твои отговорки исчерпываются? — интересуется Кирк, все-таки убирая руку. — Но знаешь, Спок, мне кажется, что в других обстоятельствах ты все равно нашел или выдумал бы какое-нибудь препятствие. Потому что ты… — В последний момент Кирк сумел удержать за зубами слово «трусишь».

— Бессмысленно рассуждать о вероятностях, — ровным голосом отзывается Спок. — Что есть — то есть. 

— Верно. Но за то время, что я живу на свете, я твердо усвоил одну вещь. — Кирк снова наклоняется, так, чтобы выдохнуть прямо в подрагивающие губы: — Все препятствия преодолимы, стоит лишь поставить для себя эту цель.

* * *

Снежинки кружатся в потоках воздуха, спеша насладиться своей свободой — пусть она не более чем иллюзия, — и тем временем, что у них еще осталось, — как бы мало его ни было.

— Что ж, в таком случае, — Вальдес медленно — с трудом, но все же сдерживая привычную стремительность, — подходит ближе, заглядывает в отражающие звездный свет глаза, осторожно дотрагивается рукой до шрама на щеке. И только через добрую минуту — достаточно же, чтобы отступить при желании, не так ли? — невесомо касается губ Олафа своими. — В таком случае... Встретимся когда-нибудь под этими же звездами. 

_Ищи меня под звездами Корсики, где мы впервые поцеловались._


End file.
